


SCP-920

by TheArtisticIntrovert



Series: SCP Reports [2]
Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticIntrovert/pseuds/TheArtisticIntrovert
Summary: this is for my oc aaron johnson (SCP-920-A), who doesn't actually have his story posted here as of today (6/22/2017)





	SCP-920

**Item #:** SCP-920

 

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-920 is to be contained in a heavy-duty humanoid containment cell, with reinforced walls and doors. No flammable objects are to be allowed inside SCP-920’s cell. All personnel must wear fire-retardant suits when retrieving SCP-920, in the event that it is exhibiting pyrokinetic abilities. In addition, all personnel must wear noise-cancelling headphones when near SCP-920.

 

SCP-920’s cell currently contains:

 

One (1) standard cot made of fire retardant canvas.

 

One (1) metal bar fastened 30.48 cm within the wall, with five (5) plain white coveralls in size Men’s Extra Large.

 

SCP-920 is permitted to request additional items, all of which must be approved by a staff member of Level 3 clearance or higher.

 

 **Description:** SCP-920 appears to be a mixed race male standing at 2 meters in height, as well as moderately malnourished. It has bioluminescent red eyes, and extremely sharp canines. It appears to exhibit some form of Dissociative Identity Disorder, with three distinct personalities (labeled SCP-920-A, SCP-920-B, and SCP-920-C) observed at this point in time.

 

SCP-920-A has demonstrated mild psychic abilities. It claims to be able to see “auras”, as well as “ghosts”. So far, what exactly these phenomena are has yet to be ascertained. In addition, SCP-920-A has exhibited superhuman strength, able to lift 2000 kilograms without appearing to strain or visibly break a sweat. SCP-920-A has also demonstrated certain psychic compulsory abilities, including inducement of temporary amnesia in human subjects that hear it sing. SCP-920-A does not seem to be aware of this ability, however.

 

SCP-920-B has demonstrated pyrokinetic abilities, as well as a strong dislike of the jumpsuit SCP-920 wears. SCP-920-B also appears to have moderate to severe delusions, occasionally claiming it is a demon by the name of “Tenebrae”.

 

SCP-920-C has demonstrated healing abilities, along the lines of SCP-500. However, it becomes weaker in direct proportion to the severity of the wound healed. It is uncertain what the extent of SCP-920-C’s healing ability is, but no limit has been found as of yet.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my oc aaron johnson (SCP-920-A), who doesn't actually have his story posted here as of today (6/22/2017)


End file.
